Why Not
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Mikoto is an young Uchiha girl who had the priviledge of being selected to be the heir spouse. Too bad she doesn't want tied down. Her attitude causes some problems, but perhaps Fugaku will convince her that marriage has some benefits.


_I've been wanting to write a FugakuXMikoto story for awhile now. Thanks to KalliopeStarmist's friendly push in the right direction, I got it done. Coming up with an idea was difficult until I decided it would be funny for Mikoto to be a wild child before she turned into the lovely little housewife. So she's probably very OOC but I don't care. Fugaku is essentially in character. The Hyuuga bros are probably OOC as well, but whatever. Hizashi could be a rap artist and who would really care. In character doesn't matter when you're dead. I hope you enjoy my semi-romance oneshot for Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, though there's the possibility that it will become more than that eventually. The characters don't belong to me, by the way.

* * *

_

"Give it back," the raven haired woman said evenly. When no response was uttered, she slammed her fist on the table, earning glares from the three peacefully eating lunch there.

The Hyuuga twins raised their eyebrows, while the future head of the Uchiha clan simply 'hn'ed at her behavior. "You should act like a member of your family," he said derisively.

She glared back at him, ignoring Hiashi and Hizashi, as they obviously had nothing to do with this. "Give it back," Mikoto demanded, charcoal eyes filled with malice. She was met with silence, as Fugaku crossed his arms. "Dammit! Give it back now!"

Fugaku stood up, sighing in frustration. "You're nineteen years old Mikoto. At least act your age if you're going to refuse to act like member of the Uchiha clan."

Mikoto snorted. "It's always about the clan with you, isn't it? I can't believe that they're making me marry you. I'd rather screw Mr. Branch Family over there!" She stormed away leaving a frowning Uchiha and a very confused set of Hyuuga brothers in her wake.

Fugaku sat down with a thud, rubbing his temples when she was gone. "And she can't believe that they're making her marry me? Like I had any choice in the matter. I'd be better off without that psycho being anywhere around me."

Hizashi was still shocked about Mikoto's remark, so Hiashi offered up his own words of condolence. "If it makes you feel any better, neither of us has a choice either. I think they're buying Hizashi's wife at a discount store. Who knows what they'll get for him?"

Hizashi caught on and continued the self teasing. "Yeah, knowing my luck I'll get some blonde who only likes playing card games."

"And since we're Hyuugas, we have a natural aversion to blondes," Hiashi added.

"But on the plus side," Hizashi put in, "she'll probably have an awesome rack."

Fugaku muttered something under his breath, and looked at the closest people he could call friends. They understood what he went through, Hiashi being the future heir to a prominent clan as well. Hizashi was always seen with Hiashi so when you got one, you got both. Fugaku didn't think that they liked each other all that much, but they had enough sense to fake it in public. He was a few years older than they were, but it didn't matter. He appreciated the usually somber company the two offered.

"I just wish she'd straighten up a little. Her attitude is so horrible."

"Yeah, I know. Insulting you like that. No woman in their right mind would pick Hizashi over you."

Hizashi glared at his brother's comment. "Don't even go there," he said menacingly. "You keep it up and I'll personally make sure it's my kid who becomes the head of the Hyuuga clan."

Hiashi gawked. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll give you a guess," Hizashi said with a malicious grin on his face.

Fugaku stood up, saying, "If you're not going to give me any helpful advice, I'm leaving."

The Hyuugas looked up at him. "Uh… well she's probably nervous about the wedding. Since you know, it's coming up soon. You could ask her how she feels. Oh… or better yet. Tell her how you feel. She'll think you're all sensitive and stuff," Hizashi suggested.

"Yeah," Hiashi put in. "And take her flowers or some kind of romantic crap like that. Girls love that kind of thing."

Fugaku gave them a nod of thanks and walked off, stopping at a florist before finally heading back to the Uchiha district.

* * *

Mikoto collapsed in a heap on the bed in her one bedroom apartment. She felt terrible for confronting Fugaku like that. She really didn't hate him that much. She actually sort of liked him. The problem was that the impending date was closing in. She didn't feel that she was ready to be a married woman, and Fugaku's stoic exterior annoyed her. Why couldn't he show the least bit of concern for what was going to happen? Was he not worried at all? Was she just some tool to be used? She wouldn't stand for that, being pushed into nothingness because of who her husband was.

She had a stubborn streak that often got the best of her. It was what made her such a fierce shinobi. This, of course, was the reason she'd been selected for Fugaku, meaning she could only blame herself for her predicament. She looked at the picture sitting on her armoire. The one with her teammates, whom she hadn't seen in over a year, and her teacher, who'd died in a battle several years ago. She'd gotten much angrier after her sensei's death. She started mouthing off to everyone, and generally being extremely difficult to be around.

There was a knock on her door. Standing up and straightening her hair, she went to answer it. She was surprised when she met the stern face of Fugaku. "Mikoto," he greeted pleasantly. "I wanted to speak with you. I… brought you a flower." The lily was offered to her. She looked at him skeptically. What exactly was he up to?

She carefully took the gift from his hand. "What do you want to talk about?" Mikoto asked, trying not to let her anxiety get out of hand.

"Well, I wanted to see what was bothering you."

"Oh…" Mikoto said, looking away. "Well… I'm a little nervous. Our eternal commitment to each other is quickly approaching."

Fugaku gave her a wry smirk. "Approaching? I think the eternal part is already there. Not sure about the commitment."

Mikoto raised her eyebrow a little. Had he just made a joke? "Yeah. It's more like a contract for life that neither of us had the option of not signing," she said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Fugaku asked.

"No, come inside. This is probably going to take awhile, right?"

Fugaku nodded. Mikoto moved her body out of the doorway, and Fugaku walked in. She closed the door behind him, and turned to find him already sitting on her living room couch. She quickly found a cup and filled it with water to put her flower in before sitting down next to him. She kept ample space between them, avoiding looking at him.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "I'm worried about the wedding too, you know," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Women aren't my strong point."

Mikoto glanced over at him. "It's good to hear that. I thought that you were emotionally devoid and couldn't feel anything. Much less something trivial like nervousness."

Fugaku shook his head. "Is that why you've been acting out?"

Mikoto glared. "Acting out? I have not been acting out!" Mikoto was standing, angrily staring down at him. She blushed, and sat down. "Okay… so maybe I have been. I'm just really anxious about getting married. I'm not ready for it."

"I might be able to get the date moved back," Fugaku said, sounding like he was thinking it through.

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well, I'm not really sure. It's not my decision, but I might be able to convince the elders that it's a good idea to wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, regardless. It helps to know it might not be as soon as it is."

"Yeah," Fugaku agreed. "Three weeks is not a very long time."

They sat in silence for a little bit. "So," Mikoto asked, "did you get advice from the Hyuuga brats?"

"What?"

"About how to approach me? I mean the flowers were a nice touch, but I don't think you came up with it on your own," Mikoto said, giving him a grin.

Fugaku was about to say that he was original enough to think of it on his own, but her smile disarmed him, and he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, they did."

She smiled in victory. "Show me the power of your Sharingan," she said quickly with intensity.

Fugaku was a little concerned about how quickly it'd been brought around but he agreed. "Let's have a little spar then," he said. "Though your living room probably isn't the appropriate place for that."

"No. It's not. We should go to a training area."

They made their way along the street. Many of the Uchiha clansmen saw the two of them walking together and whispered. The engaged couple was finally starting to come together. It was reason to be excited. Fugaku ignored them, keeping his head held high as he walked proudly through the streets. It was a little harder for Mikoto. She was unused to getting this type of attention and it made her jittery. She had to fight to keep herself under control.

The two made it out of town without Mikoto having a break down. The woods were quiet and peaceful. They stood about twenty five meters apart, preparing to attack. Mikoto made the first move. Experimentally throwing a kunai to test how quickly Fugaku's reactions were, she dodged as he launched his own at her. She formed the seals to perform a Katon. The ball of flame flew at Fugaku, burning the earth as it moved. She whirled around, sensing his presence. She was at a disadvantage, her eyes closed momentarily, opening to reveal piercing red eyes.

She mirrored his motions exactly, matching him move for move. Taijutsu was there combat method of choice. Both of them had their Sharingan activated, so they were reading and countering faster than the eye could read. Their motions blurred with the speed. Fugaku found an opening first, lunging in to hit Mikoto, she leapt backwards, landing neatly on the ground without sustaining a blow. She swung her leg out, catching Fugaku's foot and knocking him off balance. She stood up, waiting for his next attack. She was surprised when he collided into her, knocking her down on her back.

She flinched as she collided with the hard ground. His weight pushed down on her, making it difficult to breathe. "Let me up," she protested as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Stop," Fugaku said. He had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto asked, genuinely concerned.

"You don't want to know," he said gruffly as he stood up. He offered his hand down, and Mikoto grabbed it to pull herself up. "You're pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," Mikoto said. "You're not too bad yourself. I guess that means we're pretty much the same level. That makes marriage seem a little less terrible for me. I'd hate to be controlled."

"I imagined as much. It's hard to tie down a star," Fugaku said.

Mikoto looked over at him. "Did you just compare me to a star?"

"Hmm… I did, didn't I? Well it's true. You're very similar to a star."

"How so?" Mikoto asked, intrigued.

"Well you shine very brightly. And…" Fugaku seemed a little flustered now. He was unused to giving compliments, much less flirting compliments. "And… you stand out on your own and do just fine. You're fiery and anyone who gets too close without your approval gets burned." Mikoto was sucked in. She has in front of him, gazing up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. She had never been spoken of so highly. It was refreshing. And Fugaku was… a lot more of a gentleman than she'd been expecting. "Most of all," he said, leaning down ever so slightly, "you're beautiful."

His lips touched hers. Mikoto gasped in shock and pulled away. Fugaku let her go, unwilling to force her to stay. She stared up at him. "I… I… wow," was all she could manage to say. Fugaku was a little disappointed to have been rejected so quickly. Oh well, she'd have to come around sometime. But he was thoroughly surprised when he felt her hands grasp his shirt and her body press against his, as she moved to kiss him. He put his arm around her waist, moving by reflex and not by thought. The remained that way for a while, passionately kissing.

It was Mikoto who pulled back first, gasping for air with a smile on her face. "I feel much better about this now," she said, resting her head on his chest. Fugaku took in a deep breath and sighed, nodding his agreement.

"I do too."

"I haven't felt like I was taking step in the right direction in a long time," Mikoto said, looking up. "But for some reason, right now it all seems so right. It's like destiny. Like this was fated to be. Can you feel it too?"

Fugaku nodded. "Actually, yes. I can. We just gave each other a chance, and we clicked in a way I never expected. Plus it's our destiny now whether we like it or not. We might as well try to enjoy it."

Mikoto nodded and closed her eyes. Biting at her lip, she looked up at him. "Since, you know, we're getting married in three weeks, would it hurt if we just went ahead and sealed the deal. I mean, the contract's already signed, and there's no going back. We're practically married already, just without the formal ceremony. How about we go back to my place…"

Fugaku was not opposed to this suggestion. Especially not when it was her who'd asked it. While yes, he wasn't in love with her, he was more attracted to her than he had ever been to any other girl. He wasn't one to allow himself the pleasure of looking at females. He'd known from the beginning that his spouse would be chosen for him. There was no point to get his hopes up about some girl he'd never get. But when he'd learned of his fiancée, he'd investigated. At first she seemed kind and quiet. The type of girl he wanted as a wife. A little rough around the edges, but that sort of thing usually was grown out of. He was terrified when she'd started being violent and moody, especially whenever he was around. But now that he understood why she had been doing that, he could see the Mikoto that was on the inside, if only just a little.

Now she was leading him back to her bedroom. A grin spread across his face as they walked back into the Uchiha section of town. But this time both of them were a little bit more confident. Mikoto put her arm around his waist, and he did the same with his. Everyone gaped as they watched to two of them walk back together to Mikoto's apartment.

Closing the door behind them, Fugaku kissed her, pulling her body against his. He pushed back, taking her back to her bed. She let herself fall back on it when she felt her calves touch, and it was only after she'd scrambled up on the bed the whole way, that Fugaku's weight pushed down on her. "Mikoto," he whispered hoarsely, bending down to her ear, "You actually caught my attention a long time ago. But now you're going to get all of it."

Mikoto moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. "Show me," she said, growling.

Fugaku pulled off her shirt, running his fingers across the smooth skin on her stomach. She drew a sharp breath as he slipped a hand under her pant line. "You really want me to do this?" he asked her.

She kissed him, and when she pulled back she gazed up into his eyes, she said, "Of course. I asked you to come."

Fugaku seemed satisfied with this answer and quickly pulled down her pants. She slid her fingers under his shirt, lifting it over his head. He unfixed his own pants, sliding them down. He guided his firmness into her, in no mood to play around. Mikoto was no virgin, having experimented during her loneliness, but Fugaku… he was different from the others. He was filling the gap in her heart, as well as the gap between her legs.

His stokes were perfect, hitting her in a way no one else had been able to do in the past. Her fingernails dug into his back as she flung her head back, screaming in ecstasy. "Fugaku! Ahhh!" He felt her muscles clench around him, her whole body shaking. He himself reached that level shortly after, orgasm racking his body as he ejaculated.

He rolled off of her, catching his breath as he rested on the bed. Mikoto was next to him. "Wow…" she breathed. "I'm never leaving your side. That was absolutely incredible."

Fugaku smirked. "I suppose that means I'm allowed to stay the night."

"Oh yes, please stay. It gets so lonely here at night."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

It was early the next morning when Fugaku left. He usually met the Hyuuga brothers in the morning, so that they could train. An arm draped over his shoulder. "You seem happy this morning," a voice that could be recognized as one of the Hyuugas said. He turned to see the black wardrobe, an indication that he was speaking with Hizashi. "So how'd everything go last night?"

Fugaku smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

Hiashi walked up. "Oh come on. Tell us how it was. Everyone's talking about it. How you spent the night with Mikoto. Was it any good?"

His smirk didn't change, but his eyes lit up. "Amazing."

* * *

_Stupid fast moving romance stories that I absolutely hate writing. And I was having all kinds of issues with this one too. Seriously, Fugaku almost ended up being engaged to Kushina and Karura various times throughout this story._


End file.
